Kid Icarus
Kid Icarus, or Pit, is a character in the separate cartoon and comic book continuities of Captain N: The Game Master. The two versions of the character share a lot of personality traits and some backstory. He is loosely based on Pit, the protagonist of Kid Icarus. Kid Icarus is an archer from Mount Icarus. He is a member of the N Team and lives in the Palace of Power in Videoland. He is voiced by Alessandro Juliani. Cartoon Personality Kid Icarus has an odd habit of adding the suffix ''-icus'' at the end of many words, including names. This tends to annoy the people he talks to, though it isn't done with very much consistency. He also sometimes uses the word "maximus" instead of "big." On rare occasions, he speaks with a New York accent, replacing er sounds with oi sounds. Aside from his unusual speech patterns, he is brave, loyal, and rather resourceful. He seems to have an arrow for every situation. Kid Icarus is sensitive about his short stature, and sometimes laments that his size makes him weaker or less useful than his fellow N Team members. ("Wishful Thinking") Abilities *'Flight': Kid Icarus has wings, which enable him to fly. He is never shown growing tired. *'Marksmanship': Kid Icarus is an archer and fires arrows with varying degrees of success. He has an expandable bow with which to shoot his arrows, the nature of which has never been explained. Considering the nature of his home world, however, the bow is likely magical. *'Trick Arrows': In addition to his regular arrows, Kid Icarus has used the following special arrows throughout the series: ** Storm Arrow ("Kevin in Videoland") ** Bon Voyage Party Arrow ("The Most Dangerous Game Master") ** Fire Arrow ("Mega Trouble For Megaland") ** Love Arrow, Angry Arrow ("Mr. and Mrs. Mother Brain") ** Elastic Arrow ("In Search of the King") ** Clothing Arrow, Buzzsaw Arrow, Tightrope Arrow ("The Trouble With Tetris") ** Net Arrow ("Gameboy") ** Scissor Arrow ("The Lost City of Kongoland") ** Fist Arrow, Shrinking Arrow ("Germ Wars") Relationships with Other Characters Princess Lana Kid Icarus is respectful of Lana and considers serving her to be just doing his duty. Lana says his loyalty has never diminished during the seven-year siege on the Palace of Power. ("Kevin in Videoland") Kevin Keene Kid Icarus was initially upset with Kevin for not agreeing to help them and/or upsetting Lana, but he soon comes to trust Kevin and have confidence in him. ("Kevin in Videoland") Simon Belmont Kid Icarus is known to argue with Simon and cause him discomfort sometimes. ("Kevin in Videoland") Kid Icarus often calls him "Simonius," using ''-ius'' in place of the usual ''-icus'' suffix. Another time when he and Simon were separated from the rest of the team, they disguised themselves as hot tub repairmen to fool King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard. As part of their disguises, Kid Icarus called Simon "Dopeius Maximus" while Simon in turn called the disguised Kid Icarus "Shrimpicus." ("Mega Trouble For Megaland") Mega Man Kid Icarus is known to argue with Mega Man sometimes. However, he also apparently has an influence on Mega Man, since Mega Man comes to trust Kevin based on the fact that Kid Icarus trusts Kevin. ("Kevin in Videoland") Comic This section requires expansion. Gallery Image:Kid-watchouticus.jpg Image:Snapshot20120412114822.jpg Category:characters Category:cartoon characters Category:comic book characters Category:Heroes Category:N Team members Category:Males